Sickness
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: What happens to LanFan as she gets violently ill? Discllaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sickness**

A LingFan fic.

I came up with this in a dream I had so I'm typing it up really fast cause I don't want to forget the dream!

Flare- Hurry and start!

Admin- Alright everyone! Enjoy!

I collapsed onto the floor.

"LanFan, whats wrong?!" Mei exclaimed rushing over to my side with Winry.

"I'm not feeling so well…" I mumbled.

I felt my stomach heave and the next thing I knew was that I had vomited onto the ground. In the mix of the vomit there were patches of blood.

"Someone get a doctor!"

"What's wrong!?" A voice called from the bathroom.

"Riza there's something wrong with LanFan!

I felt sweaty yet cold. I heard male voices come into the room.

"What's happeni….?" Edwards voice trailed as soon as he saw me.

"LANFAN!" I heard the young lord's voice as he rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Roy asked

"We don't know?! Winry exclaimed.

"We'll get a doctor!" Al said. Then he and Roy rushed out of the room.

"LanFan…" Ling whispered to me.

"Young lord….." Then I vomited again with more blood coming out this time.

"Let me see her." Riza's voice instructed.

I looked up into Ling's eyes as I faded into darkness.

"LANFAN!"

Then I heard nothing.

Flare- I wonder what happened?

Admin- You will see in the next chapter.

Flare- I want to know now!

Admin- Sorry Flare, though I might upload the next chapter later.

Flare- Yay!

Please review down below! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

So soon I'm going to my summer camp (I have 6 days till I go) which I will be staying at for 4 weeks. So during that time I will not be updating (OR READING FANFIC WHICH WILL KILL ME SINCE THE CAMP IS SLEEPAWAY AND NO INTERNET…;-; -; ;-; ;-;) So I'm squeezing a lot of my time into writing so sorry if there are any errors.

Flare- Yeah yeah yeah…

Admin- *sobs*

Flare- I'll do intro then, Ok everyone enjoy!

Admin- Hey! That's my line!

Admin- Also some of the characters here are a little OC. Just saying.

Earlier yesterday.

"Hey, Ling, LanFan, Mei is that you guys?!"

I turned around to see Edward, Alphonse and Winry running towards us.

"ALPHONSE!" Mei ran and glomped Al in a hug.

"Hey Mei!" Al ruffled the top of Mei's hair. Cue blushing of Mei.

"Hey guys!" Ling high fived Edward. How are you?

"We are all doing just fine!" Winry replied.

"What are you three doing here?" Aren't you supposed to be in Xing?" Al asked.

"Well, Ling got a break from his duties so we decided to come to Amestris. I replied.

"Fullmetal!" Where did you go?! Behind Edward, exiting from a store was Roy and Riza.

"Over here!" Ed yelled. The Flame alchemist and the lieutenant jogged over to us.

"Hey I remember you two!" Riza exclaimed at Ling and I. "You're that Xingese prince and his bodyguard that lost her arm!"

"Yep that's us!" Ling put his arm around my waist.

"Young l-lord!" I stuttered, blushed slightly while looking down and then I removed myself from his grip.

Riza chuckled slightly.

I looked up seeing that the sun was setting.

Riza noticed that and then commented, "Hey lets go the hotel." "It's getting late."

"Yeah I agree, let's go." Roy agreed.

"LanFan will stay with us while Ling will go with the boy's." Winry stated.

"Ok." Ling and I both said in unison.

We all then walked back to a hotel and walked to our rooms, which were parallel to each other. The boys entered their room while the girls and I entered our room. There were four beds. After Winry, Mei and I had taken our showers (Riza was gonna take hers in the morning). We all chatted about what had been happening in life. I learned that Ed declared his love for Winry (cute yet odd way to confess) and that Fuhrer Grumman had banned the fraternization rules. After the rules were banned, Roy asked Riza out on a date and that they shared their first kiss together.

"So LanFan what's happening between you and Ling?" Winry asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing faintly.

"I know that you love Ling." Riza stated bluntly.

The other girls stared at me while I turned bright red.

"YOU DO!" Mei and Winry exclaimed.

"N-n-n-no I don't!"

"I saw how you reacted when Ling put his arm around you." Riza countered slightly.

"…." I was silent for a little while.

"Well maybe I have a little crush on him….." I admitted.

Winry and Mei cooed. "You two would be the perfect couple!" Mei declared. "That settles it!" "I shall be Cupid!" Mei announced.

"Well what about you and Alphonse!?" I fired at Mei. "We all know that you have a MAJOR crush on him."

Mei gasped and turned bright red. Everyone started laughing. After that we all crawled into our separate beds and went to sleep.

Admin- Okeydokey another finished chapter!

Flare- Yup!

Admin- Please review your thoughts down below! Bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Flare- Hi again!

Question! - Is Mei Chang's name spelled May or Mei? I think its May although I've been spelling it Mei this story. Review and tell me your opinion!

Admin- I'm gonna try and finish this story in a day so that will be fun! Whee!

Flare- *looks at fridge and freezer* Ok who left the fridge and the freezer open? Admin got to the ice cream again!

Admin- Not only the Ice Cream but the brownie cake too!*Flies away on a unicorn that leaves a trail of rainbows*

Flare*Facepalms* Read review and enjoy everyone! *goes to calm down author*

I woke up at around 9:00 in the morning. "That's the latest I have ever slept in!" I thought remembering the 6:00 normal wakeup schedule.

I wasn't surprised that Riza and Winry were both up. Riza was reading a book while Winry was making reservations for breakfast. Ten minutes later, Mei woke up. We all got dressed and left the room meeting the boys in the dining room to eat. I grabbed my breakfast which was a couple pancakes and a bottle of milk and walked over to the table we were sitting at. We all ate and drank (also laughed at the argument between Winry and Ed about drinking his milk) and then went back to our rooms to get situated. Riza took a shower while Mei, Winry and I made smalltalk when.

"LanFan are you feeling ok?" I was holding my head because of my now pounding headache.

"I just have a headache. "I'm gonna open a window to get some fresh air."

"Alright."

I walked over to the window opened it and then started walking back when my stomach felt like it was twisting itself into two while my head was about to explode. I moaned holding my head and then I collapsed onto the ground.

"LanFan, what's wrong?!" Mei exclaimed rushing over to my side with Winry.

"I'm not feeling so well…" I mumbled.

I felt my stomach heave and the next thing I knew was that I had vomited onto the ground. In the mix of the vomit there were patches of blood.

"Someone get a doctor!"

"What's wrong!?" A voice called from the bathroom.

"Riza there's something wrong with LanFan!

I felt sweaty yet cold. I heard male voices come into the room.

"What's happeni….?" Edwards's voice trailed as soon as he saw me.

"LANFAN!" I heard the young lord's voice as he rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Roy asked

"We don't know?! Winry exclaimed.

"We'll get a doctor!" Al said. Then he and Roy rushed out of the room.

"LanFan…" Ling whispered to me.

"Young lord….." Then I vomited again with more blood coming out this time. Ling wiped my mouth with a tissue and cradled my head in his legs while he kneeled.

"Let me see her." Riza's voice instructed.

I looked up into Ling's eyes as I faded into darkness.

"LANFAN!"

Then I heard nothing.

Admin- Just one last chapter I think!

Flare- Yeah I think so!

Admin- I hope you all liked it and please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Admin- Last Chapter everyone!

Flare-Yay!

Admin- Last night I had another dream and I shall type it later!

Flare-Good. It seems like you're getting lots of ideas before you leave.

Admin-I know right! Ok everyone! Read, Review and enjoy!

"LanFan, please wakeup." "Please wake up."

Someone was calling to me. They were shaking my arm too. I wanted to wake up but I was drifting through darkness. I had a bunch of dreams. Although I couldn't remember any of them. I felt lightheaded. I opened my eyes, sunlight burning into so I shut them quickly, groaning.

"Thank goodness she's alright."

"Yeah." "I knew she would pull through already though."

"You did?"

"Yep." "She's a strong girl." "She's been through a lot." "She very tough, a warrior."

I tried opening my eyes again and I focused on the person talking about me, trying to make out who they were. My eyes focused. It was Ling!

"She's awake!" I heard Mei squeal.

"LanFan!" Ling rushed over to me. "How are you doing?" He asked anxiously.

"Ugh." I moaned. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Roy and Riza chuckled.

I noticed an IV pumping fluids into me whilst a heart monitor next to me was recording my heartbeat.

"Why am I here?" "This is a hospital, right?" I asked Ling.

"Yeah." Ling replied. "You got a severe case of food poisoning." "Apparently the milk you drank this morning was waaaayy spoiled." "It contaminated a lot of your blood so we took some from you." "You needed an automatic donor sooo…."

I noticed a bandage wrapped around Ling's arm. "You gave me some of your blood?" "Thanks."

"No problem." "I guess now you'll always have a part of me with you." "Heh." Ling said sheepishly.

I noticed that the others had left. It was just me and Ling in the room.

"So listen, LanFan..." Ling started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Later on when you get out of the hospital….do you want to go out somewhere…like a movie or for ice cream or something like that…" Ling mumbled.

I gasped inwardly. "Ling Yao, are you asking me out on a date?!" I asked him.

"Please don't kill me… but yeah." "Yes I am." He stated.

…..I was silent for a little bit, processing what Ling told me.

"Yes Ling." "I would love to go out on a date with you." I replied, blushing.

"Great!"

I noticed the space between us had decreased. I instinctively started leaning forward. Ling did the same. I closed my eyes as Ling closed the gap between us, meeting his lips with mine. His lips, velvet to me. Ling put his hands on my shoulder and back while I grasped his waist and ran my hand through his hair. We didn't even notice the heart monitor beeping wildly and how Riza snapped a picture of us with her phone. The moment was perfect until.

"What's wrong!?" A nurse ran in. As soon as she opened the door, Ling and I separated, Ling sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Dear your heart rate just sped up extremely." "We thought you were having a heart attack."

"Everything's fine." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Alright, if you say so..." The nurse left the room.

I looked at Ling. We both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahahaha!" Ling wiped tears from his eyes. "That was close."

"Uh huh." I nodded giggling.

"Oh my!" The others walked in the room. "Did the great warrior LanFan just giggle?" Edward asked in mock shock.

I glared at him.

"So what happened?" Winry asked Ling and I.

"N-Nothing!" "Nothing at all!" Ling and I said in unison.

"Oh really." Riza smirked. She then showed the both of us the picture of us kissing and the video she took of us being interrupted by the nurse.

We stared, dumbfounded.

My face turned bright red while Ling muttered some curse words under his breath.

Mei started laughing. So did everyone else. Later on when I got out of the hospital, Ling took my hand and we walked down the street, hand and hand, wondering what we should do on our date.

Ling pecked my cheek. "I love you LanFan."

"I love you to."

Admin- Yay finished!

Flare- Yep now start writing your other fanfic before you forget about it.

Admin- Ok! I hope y'all enjoyed. Comment your thoughts below! Bye now!


End file.
